The Ashlands
The Ashlands are an area in the north of the Destroyed City that were created from the ashes of humans killed in the Apocalypse. According to Samael, the sands are rich with decay and death that provide the perfect habitat for the Ashworms and the monstrous Stygian. Overview The only way to avoid Ashworms (and hence traverse the Ashlands) is to either have War use the Chronomancer ability or to ride Ruin. The Ashlands is also the first area of the game that does not involve multiple offshoots from the main area leading to chests. There are few chests to find, but the ones that are still there are worth searching for. Demons have formed a camp here, where they keep worms and the Stygian in massive arenas for their own amusement. Out in the deep ashes, they've created massive drilling rigs in order to tap into water supplies. Their base is a network of caves filled with cages, boxes, torches, and some explosives. They also have an Arena or fighting ring that is used for sport, rather than holding worms. While going through the Ashlands for the first time, War will have a chance to fight in the demon's coliseum where you will be reunited with War's horse, Ruin. The deep ashes impede heavily on War's movement. If War is standing on the deep ashes, he loses his ability to dash, double jump, and Shadowfly, making him vulnerable to the fast-moving worms. Once War has killed an Ashworm and traversed to the Leviathan Drift, all of the worms seem to disappear, allowing him to cross the sands without fear of being swallowed. Instead, the malicious Abyssal Riders patrol the desert on horseback. While progressing through this area, War is required to wield the Fracture Cannon on multiple occasions. Leviathan's Drift Leviathan's Drift is a large flat area of deep ashes in the extreme north of the Ashlands, bordering on the base of the Black Throne. Here the demons have erected two wooden towers to chain the Stygian to, and it after he breaks free, it is here War must fight the Stygian. Treasure and collectibles *Lifestone Shard: **In the first underground area, after dropping down the hole left by the shut-down drilling rig, there is a "field of Goremaws." On the far side of the field is a Shadowflight geyser. Take the geyser up and the lifestone shard will be waiting for you. ***Across the way is Strife's Offering, but it requires the Abyssal Chain to reach. *Wrath Shard: **After acquiring Ruin, in the large opening area, head towards the path that leads to the area where you fought the Ashworm (and had to cross the sands by jumping from tower to tower.) From here, follow the left-hand wall (still in the large opening area) until you come across some Ice that requires the Tremor Gauntlet to break. Behind the Ice is a wrath shard. *Artifacts: **The Overlord Artifact is located underneath a drilling rig here, which requires the Abyssal Chain. While visible from the first pool under the first stopped drill, it is only accessible later. To reach it, go the area where there are three drill towers in a row. Get to the top of the middle of the three towers, the one where War shut down a drill when going through the Ashlands. Use the Abyssal Chain gained in the Iron Canopy to cross to the roof of a neighboring tower, shutting down its drill. War can then drop down and grab the artifact. **After War drops down the hole left by the shut-down drilling rig, there is a soldier artifact in the water. **Later, there is a pool in the network of caves, here under a stone arch in the water is a soldier artifact. **After acquiring Ruin, in the large opening area, head towards the path that leads to the area where you fought the Ashworm (and had to cross the sands by jumping from tower to tower.) From here, follow the right-hand wall (still in the large opening area) until you run into a Shadowflight geyser. Use it. Follow the cliff until you see some demonic growth, and climb up to find a soldier artifact. ***Farther along the cliff are a couple of Abyssal Chain grapple points - cross them to the roof of a mining tower to reach an Abyssal Armor Piece. *Hidden Soul Chests: **300 Souls is behind one of the towers in Leviathan Drift. **500 Souls is up on a "cliff" in the area where you fight the Ashworm (and had to cross the sands by jumping from tower to tower.) It requires Ruin to reach, by actually launching off him to get enough height to grab the ledge (done simply by banishing/un-summoning him) **100 Souls requiring Ruin is found in the large opening area of the Ashlands. Starting from the entrance from the Dry Road (near Vulgrim) follow the east wall. Under a stone canopy is the chest, you can't miss it. Walkthrough Video Gallery These videos just cover progressing through the area, and NOT acquiring all of the items which require backtracking, such as the Overlord Artifact. Video:Episode_34_-_Darksiders_100%_Walkthrough_Ashlands_Pt._1|Ashlands Pt. 1 Video:Episode_35_-_Darksiders_100%_Walkthrough_Ashlands_Pt._2|Ashlands Pt. 2 Video:Episode_36_-_Darksiders_100%_Walkthrough_Ashlands_Pt._3|Ashlands Pt. 3 Video:Episode_37_-_Darksiders_100%_Walkthrough_The_Stygian_and_Ruin_Loot|The Stygian and Ruin Treasure Round-up Category:Darksiders Locations